secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Cryptids
War of the Cryptids was the series finale of The Secret Saturdays. It is the thirty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on January 30, 2010. Summary Plot In the past, the Xing-Xing is watching television as the Yeti (Argost) returns to his lair where he meets the Xing-Xing who speaks to in him in its language but the yeti reminds it that they must learn the common tongue from television. The Xing-Xing questions the yeti where its been as it explains he just return from a camp which is revealed to be the Blackwell's from a picture. The Xing-Xing explains it is bad for the yeti to kill and steal humans, as they are bound to come for him. The Yeti explains that he anticipates this but that he has a cunning plan to avoid them: to walk among the humans in plain sight and he puts on a mask he created in his cave home. Sometime later, Argost then sells his idea to Baron Finster for his scorpion abdomen and then asks for funds for a television series in return. Finster then explains that every other criminal he has encountered asked for money or world domination. He remarks Argost is aiming low and the latter explains that the television series is only the first part of his master plan. Back to the present, Argost unleashes an army of cryptids onto the world. The Secret Saturday's army fight back, and have the upper hand. Drew and Doyle confront him and reveal his attack on their family two decades ago and attack Argost in rage, after Argost laughs at their misery by listing their parents among his many victims. Zak then arrived to stop his mother and uncle for nearly becoming a monster like Argost as they realize he has a point. The Secret Scientists then play the recorded "Flute of Gilgamesh" to subdue the two Kurs. But as the flutes music becomes more lethal to both Zak and Argost, Miranda sees the true nature of the scientists and tries to persuade them to turn it off. They refuse and keep it playing. Miranda realizes what is right and with Drew's help stops the music. Drew blasts the recorder and it falls down. Zon and Zak try to retrieve the weapon but Argost's Skree gets to it first and with their help, flies to safety. Back in his mansion, Argost is met by Rani Nagi and the other Naga. She states they realized they wasted their time with Zak who they deem was unworthy of being Kur but now that Argost has stolen the negative Kur powers from Zak Monday, she and her race believe him to truly be the Kur worth following. They show Argost his true Kur power and persuade him to destroy man-kind rather than enslaving it like he planned, since the humans would overthrow him in time. With this encouragement, Argost immediately agrees to their advice of destroying humanity. When the Saturdays locate Argost, they tell Zak he cannot attack the mansion with them. Zak argues that only his power is a match for Argost's. But his parents have the final word. When the Saturdays infiltrate the mansion, they are overrun by Nagas. Zak later comes in and helps his family beat the Nagas. Argost calls off the Nagas and tries to make a deal with Zak, enraging Drew. She jumps at Argost, with her sword activated. But, Rani Nagi knocks her down and is about to strike her with her own sword. Van Rook jumps and takes the hit, then dies. Once Zak takes the bargain to prevent any similar incidents, Argost uses the stolen recorder to subdue Zak while he transfers the Kur from Zak and succeeds. Zak warns Argost of the dangers of mixing matter and anti-matter and then faints. Argost did not listen and is sucked into a vortex created by the dangerous combination. The Saturdays beat the Nagas, and the Cryptid armies slink back to their habitats. The Saturdays rush down to the basement and find an unconscious Zak. He is near-death from the flute's power and Drew tries to get him to say something, but he still says nothing. Zak awakens aboard the airship's medical bay. Doyle explains to him that he had died for 3 minutes. And if his parents had not found him when they did, it would have been longer. Zak is okay, but he is now without his cryptid powers. The Saturdays then hold a funeral for Van Rook to honor his sacrifice. Doyle salutes his former teacher and places flowers on his grave. Appearances Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday *Van Rook (death) Villains *V.V. Argost (is sucked away when he mixes Anti-matter and Matter together) *Munya *Rani Nagi Supporting Characters *Arthur Beeman *Miranda Grey *Paul Cheechoo *Ulraj *Wadi Cryptids *Kur (a.k.a. Zak Saturday) *Fiskerton Phantom *Ornithocheirus *Xing-Xing *Komodo *Munya *Yeti (a.k.a V.V. Argost) *Bunyips *Tsul 'Kalu *Atmospheric Jellyfish *Grootslang *Koerakoonlaseds *Nagni Vatus *Jishin-uwo *The Kumaris *Ahools *Fouke Monster *Skree *Thunderbird *Allegewi *Algerian Sea Centipede *Vltava River Sprites *Cherufes *Mokele Mbembes *Migas *Mississauga Blob *The Nagas *Kumari Kandam Sea Serpent *Living Meganeura *Jersey devil Locations *Washington DC, U.S.A. *Paris, France *Weird World (destroyed) *A Cemetery Vehicles *Airship *Griffon *Argost's Warship *Beeman's Ship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *The Claw *The Fang *Tsul 'Kalu's axe *The recording of the Flute of Gildamesh Quotes *'Argost': You're fighting the sideshow and missing the circus boy. This is one insignificant battle in a global war. Zak: Yeah and do you think you were the only one with an army? (the scene shows three Migas, the Algerian Sea Centipede, and a Mississauga Blob attacking a barge. The Kumari Kandam Sea Serpent has arrived with an army of Atmospheric Jellyfish. Ulraj orders the Kumari to start firing at the giants. The Cherufes and Mokele-mbembes then see a Grootslang with two Koreakoonlaseds and the Hassi. Wadi and Maboul are on the Grootslang. The Grootslang picks up a truck, tosses it, and it crushes most of the Cherufes. The two Koreakoonlaseds jump on a Mokele-mbembe, leaving a huge amount of damage on it. Munya is seen destroying several buildings and he shoots his web out on a lamp-post, but his web is sliced off by a boomerang ax. Munya turns around and sees Tsul 'Kalu with an army of Bunyips and the Fouke Monster. Tsul 'Kalu throws his ax and it hits Munya's face. Argost is then seen yelling in anger.) *(Zaks eyes glow as he communicates with a Grootslang) Zak: No, don't touch the cherufes! (short pause) Because they'll burn you on contact, that's why! *'Zak': (after his powers are starting to lose control) Something's happening! They're not trying to fight anymore. They want a master! (the scene cuts where Munya shoots his web out and capture two civilians as they scream in terror. The civilians are caught by two Vltava River Sprites and they prepare to kill them. However, a Bunyip hops on the sprites' heads and the Fouke Monster punches the Vltava River Sprites and rescues the civilians. The Allegewi is taking down the buildings, but Tsul' Kalu and some Bunyips appear and Tsul' Kalu throws his ax at the Allegewi, but it bounces off as the Allegewi falls. The next scene shows the Kumari Kandam Sea Serpent and the Atmospheric Jellyfish watch the Migas and the Algerian Sea Centipede take down a barge and the civilians sink with their ship and rise out of the sea. The Mississauga Blob rises out to kill them, but the Atmospheric Jellyfish zap the blob. The Atmospheric Jellyfish surround the civilians and they see Ulraj and his people on the serpent. The next scene shows a Mokele-mbembe attacking people. A man in his car sees the Cherufe's reflection in the rear-view mirror and shouts with fear. The Cherufe picks up the car, but Wadi uses her Thief's Yo-Yo and saves him and the Hassi catches him. The Cherufe throws the car on the street and roars) *'Rani Nagi': The great V.V. Argost gives up so soon? (she and two Nagas appear) Argost: Rani Nagi and friends, come to volunteer? Rani Nagi: Don't insult me with your powers, Argost! The boy couldn't control and neither can you! Now answer the question! Argost: Am I giving up? Turning tail as it were? Madame, you wound me. I am merely . . . (spins his globe) regrouping. The boy's counter attack was stronger than I'd planed. Rani Nagi: (destroys the globe) No, your attack was weaker than it should have been! For months, the Nagas have wasted our time on a boy who could never truly be Kur. But you, Argost, you are the Kur who can be Kur. The one true Kur, not man-kind's ruler, but its end! Argost: I-I planned for decades. They're going to kneel before me. Rani Nagi: If you let them kneel today, tomorrow they will rise and strike you down. The Kingdom of Kur will never be built, until the Empire of Man is wiped from history. Embrace this destiny, my master. (bows to Argost) Naga Kanya and Black Naga: (both bow to Argost) Master. (Argost laughs evilly) *'Zak:' (to Argost after he sees Van Rook die) Let's go! *'Drew:' (yelling scared) Zaaaaaaakkkk! *'Doyle:' (to Zak) We lost you for about three minutes. Mistakes *While the Thunderbird was blowing a huge blast of wind, most of the flying cryptids under Zak's control (Jersey Devils, Nagni Vatus, and Ahools) are blown away and a Skree was briefly seen being blasted by the wind and its eyes were in Zak's control. This is strange, since Argost uses Skrees as his soldiers. Gallery Trivia *Van Rook dies saving Drew; The Saturdays, Doyle, Ulraj, and Wadi have a funeral for him at the end of the episode. *Abbey Grey is absent from this episode, and doesn't even attend Van Rook's Funeral. *Agent Epsilon and Francis are both absent from this episode. *Talu Mizuki appears briefly in this episode and has no dialogue. He also doesn't attend Van Rook's funeral. *At the end of the episode, one of the Koerakoonlaseds was chased away by the Grootslang. This is sort of strange, since the Koerakoonlaseds were on Zak's side like the Grootslangs. Although the Grootslang may not have actually chased it away on purpose, since the Koerakoonlased may have just moved out of the way, since the Grootslang continued to chase the Cherufe and Mokele-mbembe away. *It is unknown what happened to Beeman after he was stopped by Miranda. Although it's possible he was kicked out, due to that he intentionally tried to kill Zak. It's also possible that Talu Mizuki was also kicked out, due to that he was preventing Doyle and Van Rook from destroying the flute. *A corpse resembling Marvel's Ghost can be seen hanging on a wall at Weird World holding a device removing Zak's Kur powers. *Many cryptids return in this episode either siding with Zak or under the influence of Argost: **'Zak's Army': Grootslangs, Bunyips, Nagni Vatus, Jersey devil, Calopuses, Jishin-uwo, The Kumaris, Hassi, Koerakoonlaseds, Ahools, Atmospheric Jellyfish, The Fouke Monster and Tsul'Kalu. **'Argost's Army': Skree, Thunderbird, Allegewi, Algerian Sea Centipede, Vltava River Sprites, Cherufes, Mokele Mbembes, Migas, Mississauga Blob, Munya, The Nagas (they are his servants, not soldiers). *Parts of The Weird World Mansion is destroyed. *With Kur gone, Zak can now finally live a normal, peaceful life with his family and friends. *Fisk wears a black suit at Van Rook's funeral, even though throughout the series, he's hardly seen wearing clothes. *In the end Zak ends up fulfilling the prophecy that his father told him. He saved the world, defeated Argost (again), and got rid of Kur forever. *''"Spider-Man 3":'' Van Rook sacrificing himself for Drew then dying is similar to Spider-Man 3 when Harry sacrificed himself to Save Peter Parker/Spider-Man from being killed by Venom/Eddie Brock, Jr. *''"Spider-Man 2": ''Zak becoming normal and enjoying it is similar to Spider-Man 2 when Peter Parker enjoys some normal time from being Spider-Man. *''"Ghostbusters": ''Parts of the Weird World's Mansion blowing up with electrifying energy, are similar to when parts of the Ghostbuster's HQ's roof blows up when their containment grid is ordered shut down. And another is that the explosion is also similar to when the Ghostbuster's cross the streams to close the portal, and banish Gozer. References Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes